


Inexperienced

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Jerking Off, Inexperienced Mark, M/M, Mark baby, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark doesn’t know how to jerk off properly lucky Yuta is there to help save him from his cry of help!
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this, so im editing it to be more detailed so for now hope u enjoy

No matter how much he tries he could never find a spot that would leave him satisfied. Mark huffed in annoyance, shifting himself to sit up properly on the bed to ride the big transparent dildo that would always make him cum under a few minutes but right now it wasn’t doing it’s job properly.

A small whine erupted from his sinful mouth as he moved his hips slowly, gripping onto the bed sheets hoping to come closer to his orgasm. Mark stretched as he laid on his stomach, riding the dildo faster than before. 

He let out multiple broken moans indicating that he was close to his climax. He moved his hips to for the toy to reach him properly.

_ There? Is it there? Am I even doing this correctly?  _ Mark’s thoughts took over whilst moving.  _ O-oh I think this is it?  _

Mark huffed in frustration gripping onto his sweater and removing it. He didn’t know what he was doing wrong. He laid on the bed deciding it would be better to jerk himself off instead. 

He laid there working himself slowly not knowing if he was doing it properly. He had researched and managed to know more about his prostate than just jerking his dick off.

“I-is this it?” He whispered to himself.

“Mark do you know where the- oh...” A person unexpectedly came in the room opening the door only wide enough for them to see Mark working on himself and immediately kicking the dildo under the sheets and covered himself with a flustered face.

“Oh Yuta-hyung, I didn’t see you coming in...” Mark huffed out embarrassed hoping that Yuta would go away soon. 

Yuta stood there having an idea of what Mark was doing but tried to restrain himself from asking. 

Instead, Yuta found himself looking at Mark’s glistening skin that shone brightly from the shade given from the dimly lit room which made him look angelic from the doorway.

His eyes shifted from his body to the background of the room eventually looking at Mark. 

He noticed the glossy shades of pink illuminated over his body, especially his chest and face which was exposed by the sweater he was wearing. 

Mark was obviously still trying to recover from the sudden dry orgasm making it harder for him to look like ’he wasn't doing anything suspicious.’

“W-what were you asking for,h-hyung?” Mark asked out of breath. He tried to cover his lower half and tried to act  _ ‘natural’  _ but he couldn’t when Yuta was suddenly walked in, closing the door.

Yuta stood at the door never leaving Mark’s eyes which made the younger feel embarrassed and nervous. 

_ Now what’s he going to do? Why’s he just standing there? _

Marks thoughts began to race through his head, one coming and another and another asking questions as he shifted his eyes to the corner of the room.

_ What should I do? What should I do?  _

“Mark!” 

Mark hummed looking up with his big doe eyes straight into Yuta’s shimmering eyes which was a tad bit too close. The younger blushed as he blinked before moving back, panicking on the spot. 

He tried to move back, away from the other but Yuta held down the others hands making it hard for him to move. “What were you doing before I came here?”

Mark tried to avoid Yuta’s eyes at all costs even if he asked him a question. “Fine since you don’t want to answer properly, I won’t let go of you.” Yuta grinned tightening his on Mark’s wrists.

The blanket was already bothering him but it bothered him the most when he was moving to hide himself. He tried not to touch himself right in front of Yuta but it wasn’t like he could anyways.

“Why do you want to know so bad?” Mark asked him with finding the courage to finally ask him. Yuta tilted his head to the side without saying anything. 

Silence filled the room and it made Mark nervous but finally Yuta spoke but he wasn’t expecting him to say it.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Yuta asked back. Mark could swear he could hear his heartbeat beating right in his ears. His eyes grew big staring at the other who simply stared back.

“You look like you need some help so

would it make you any less embarrassed if I offered to help you myself?” Yuta asked. Mark felt his grip tightening as spoke. 

Mark’s thoughts instantly shut down, his head filled with nothingness as he heard the question from Yuta.

Mark wish he could hide his face away from him cause god, he looked like he was about to lose it.“But why would you volunteer yourself?” 

Yuta looked at mark who questioned him. He smiled. “I’m your favourite hyung first off, you would've asked me eventually knowing you and,” Yuta trailed off leaning closer into Mark’s ear. 

“I want to treat you well.” He whispered raspily, biting the top of his ear before licking the exact spot he bit. Mark tried hard to not whine but failed miserably.

Mark felt a hand moving patting under his chin before his jaw was being gripped by Yuta’s hand, being forced to look up at him.

“Will you let me treat you well?” Yuta asked looking at him with puppy eyes, like he sounded like he was about to cry. Marks thoughts started to rush through his head again. 

_ How am I supposed to say no to that face? Goddamn it…  _

“O-okay…” Mark huffed out watching Yuta’s bright smile pop up on his beautiful face. He smiled as he gestured Mark to move to the side before beckoning into his lap with a hand signal.

Mark slowly moved hesitating (but with Yuta smiling and telling him that he would be fine), he sat down in his lap, his back facing against Yuta’s chest. 

A blush appeared on Mark’s face feeling extremely small in Yuta’s lap.  _ I can’t be this tiny... _

“Please be careful with me...I’m kinda of sensitive so…” Mark whispered lowly but loudly enough for Yuta to hear him. A small pat on both his thighs made Yuta chuckled engulfing Mark into a hug (which he allowed) before gripping onto his thick thighs.

“Focus on your breathing from now on.” Yuta whispered to Mark which he followed and started focusing on his breathing. Yuta massaged Mark’s thighs, moving in various patterns observing the younger.

Yuta moved his hands down the hem of Mark’s sweater, fiddling with it which he found entertaining since Mark’s breath hitched when he only held the end of the sweater.

Mark hid his face in Yuta’s neck whimpering once he lifted the sweater over his painful leaking cock that he’s been trying to fix for hours. 

Yuta gripped onto the shaft with both hands enjoying the sound of Mark gasping loudly as he worked him slowly such a good way.

The thing is, Yuta knows how to work his hands so perfectly and it showed. Mark was already whining under Yuta’s touch and it was incredible. “Hnngh- Yuta! Please...be careful.” 

Mark whispered watching Yuta moving up and down his leaking cock. Precome had been smeared on his tip making it easy for Yuta to easily tease him since it was very noticeable. 

“You feeling alright?” Yuta whispered against Mark’s neck before kissing it gently hearing him moan loudly. 

_ I feel like bursting in a second—  _

Mark nodded placing his hand on the side of Yuta’s face as he left more kisses against his skin.

Everything felt hot, too hot. It was making him more desperate by the second. Yuta grabbed Mark’s hand placing it over his cock before placing his own on top of his. “Let me guide you baby.” 

Mark felt like he was going to melt right now from his voice but he tried hard to go slack against Yuta’s body. Mark only nodded, his breathy moans only coming out of his mouth. 

First Yuta took off Mark’s sweater to get it out of the way. He placed him on his lap. 

“You move your hand like this and then move it like this—” Mark let out the most high pitched moan as he felt Yuta move his cock and proceeding to play with his slit. 

Mark immediately placed his hand against his mouth covering it entirely. Yuta removed his hand from his face, kissing the side of his face. “It’s alright love, don’t be afraid to moan out my name.”

It didn’t take long for the younger one to shout.

“Yuta! Oh my god!” Mark whimpered feeling his hand being guided by Yuta’s, move faster than expected on his cock. 

Allowing Yuta to continue to move his hands on Mark’s cock, he let out small little breathy moans while kissing Mark’s neck.

“Who’s a good puppy?” Yuta asked hearing Mark whine. Mark pulled one of Yuta’s hands away from his cock and into his mouth, licking his fingers slowly and teasingly one by one.

“I’m a good puppy!” Mark exclaimed with a giggle leaning back against him, nuzzling in the others neck. Yuta let out a small groan from the way Mark was sucking on his fingers while he continued jerking him off.

“Hyung, it feels so g-good...hnngh!” The light whisper travelled through the silent air but was able to be heard. Yuta looked down at Mark who was unconsciously moving his hips in a messy rhythm in Yuta’s hand.

Yuta chuckled softly kissing Mark’s eyelids that were shut lightly. “Look at you baby, you’re already this desperate just from me touching you.” A pathetic whine came from Mark, who was feeling like he was up in the heavens.

“Are you going to cum baby?” Yuta asked watching Mark shift in his lap shaking his head.

Yuta continued to move his hands at a steady pace noticing the drops of precome smeared all over his fingertips. He swiped his thumb against Mark’s slit making him joilt from the sensitivity.

“Hyung! D-don’t just do that!” Mark hissed going slack against the older, leaning his head back feeling the bottom of his stomach burn lightly. 

Unexpectedly, Mark started to move his hips in a messy rhythm into their hands whining as he felt close to climax.

“Hyung, I-I feel weird…” Mark huffed out pathetically moving close to Yuta’s face, asking for a kiss which Yuta gladly gave back. The kiss was open and absolutely filthy, tongues clashing everywhere and the lewd sounds of kissing and jerking off loudly echoed in the room.

“You close baby?” Yuta brushed Mark’s bangs apart and away from his forehead. Mark hummed nodding enthusiastically his high pitched breathy moans escaping bis mouth.

“Hyung! Oh hyung! I think I’m going to—!” Before Mark could even finished Yuta covered his mouth moving his hands in such a fast pace ut left Mark shaking in Yuta’s grip.

A silent scream escaped Mark’s mouth as he let himself cum all over Yuta’s hands even on himself. Some cum went on his chin as his body shook violently.

Mark mind felt so fuzzy from the intense pleasure he had to lean against Yuta. 

“Do you feel good baby?” Mark couldn’t see Yuta’s face who was in front of him with his blurry vision. All he could do was hum closing his eyes trying to regain his breath again.

Yuta chuckled making Mark open his eyes. He could see properly him and everything around him properly. Yuta was leaning against him placing soft kisses on younger’s cheeks. 

“You came so much baby…” Yuta whispered showing off the thickened streams of cum on his hand. What shocked Mark next made him want to sink in a hole forever.

Yuta brought his hand close to his mouth, licking off all the cum off his hand, swallowing most of it into his mouth. Some cum spilled out messily as he tried to take it all in his mouth but as long as he was able to taste Mark’s cum on his tongue, he didn’t care.

Mark felt his face go red from the sudden action. He covered his face with his hands too embarrassed to look at Yuta. The other laughed at him.

A pair of hands moved his hands away from his face. Yuta made eye contact with Mark, never breaking apart but Mark was trying his hardest to which resulted for Yuta to grab him by the jaw as he moved closer to him.

Mark instantly opened his mouth as Yuta kissed him with an open mouth, letting the cum move along their tongue feeling the cum trickle down his chin as they kissed. 

Mark moaned into the kiss, feeling his face burn from embarrassment tasting himself on his tongue. With the way Yuta could simply grab any part of him and make him easily submit to him made him feel so small.

Their kiss was broken by the sound of a knock on the door. Yuta didn’t stop the kiss but Mark tried to move away from him. 

Yuta groaned annoyed, deepening the kiss as he moved closer to Marks naked body against his clothed body, not letting any space appear between them. 

Mark let out a whine, allowing Yuta to kiss him more intensely than before ignoring the knocking at the door. 

It took Mark some time to immediately part away from Yuta when he heard the door knob being twisted. Mark immediately parted away from Yuta. “Who is it?” Mark asked loudly.

“We’re going to go out, you want anything?” Taeil’s voice came behind the door. 

“N-no thanks.” Mark said feeling Yuta bite on his sensitive neck. It seemed that Taeil hummed before leaving, his footsteps getting more distant in the hallway.

Yuta licked a long strip along Mark’s neck. He laughed at him watching the younger huff in frustration. 

“The door was locked when I came in. There was no need to panic puppy.” Yuta said brushing Mark’s away from his face, nuzzling close to his neck.

Mark grew embarrassed from the sudden information but what made him feel more embarrassed was the fact that he got help from another person to guide him through the simplest way of getting off. 

However he did feel a little proud and happy that he had Yuta-hyung helping him or it would of made him want to sink into a hole.

“I’m always here for you if you need help baby. Remember that.” Yuta whispered kissing Mark on his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> pls like and give me feedback :]


End file.
